Happy Easter!
by Kirara Onee-san
Summary: It's Easter and Alice wonders if they celebrate it in Wonderland. When she asks Nightmare about it, he ignores her, in fact, when she asks anyone about it they ignore her. Full Sum inside. This is how Wonderland celebrates Easter!


**Happy Easter!**

**Hehe~ I just wanted to write a story for JnKnA about Easter... Funny, I just realized today was Easter /gets shot haha. Anyways, I hope you like it! Please read the warnings though! I don't own J/c/HnKnA!**

**Summary:**It's Easter and Alice wonders if they celebrate it in Wonderland. When she asks Nightmare about it, he ignores her, in fact, when she asks anyone about it they ignore her. She becomes upset and runs off to the shopping district, with the Jokers in pursuit, where they find a cute maid cafe. And a surprise waits for her inside it...

**Warnings:**

-OCs (but no pairings with them)

-Slight OOC ( ._. I have to...)

-Swearing (usual characters)

-Violence (it's funny)

* * *

"It's Easter!"I shouted as I woke from my bed. My favorite holiday because of spring. The flowers bloom and there's usually always perfect weather! I got ready and skipped downstairs for breakfast.

"Good morning Alice."Gray said, placing a plate of eggs, bacon and pancakes in front of me.

"Good morning Gray!"I cheered, beaming a bright smile to him.

"Well someone's awfully happy today."Nightmare teased. I laughed and nodded.

"That's because it's Easter! I marked it on my calendar."I commented. Gray and Nightmare spat out their coffee. I tilted my head to the side. What's gotten into them? "What's wrong? Do you not celebrate Easter here or something?"I asked. It's not uncommon, some people don't celebrate it.

"... Hey Gray! I think we need to go get some paperwork finished. And then there's my appointment at the doctor!"Nightmare ignored my question.

"Yes, yes. Sorry Alice, we have to get going before the day ends."Gray said in a rush, grabbing Nightmare and headed up the stairs with him. I sighed. Maybe they don't. Or maybe they don't know.

"Oh well. I'll go ask... Boris! He'll probably know!"I ran out the door and went to the amusement park. No sign of Boris...

"Alice~ Want to go on a ride with me?"Boris' voice called out behind me. I turned around and smiled.

"Sure!... Wait, let's _**not**_ go on any of Gowland's rides... How about something safe and fun... Like the Tea Cups?"I asked. He shrugged and dragged me off.

While we were spinning round and round, I thought of Easter again. When the ride ended, I asked Boris.

"Boris, do you guys celebrate Easter here?"I asked. He went pale and puked. "Ew! Boris! A simple "no" would've been fine!"

"Sorry Alice... I have to go now. I'll make it up to you later!"he shouted, as he ran off in a random direction. I groaned. I guess I'll ask someone else.

**W_O_N_D_E_R_L_A_N_D**

"Geez! What a horrible day! I already went to the Hatter Mansion, and the castle! No one will tell me anything! they just run off somewhere!"I shouted, kicking a tree trunk.

"Well little miss, you may be upset but that's no reason to take it out on my trees."a voice called from above. I looked up and saw White. He smiled and jumped down from the tree branch he was standing on.

"Sorry White. I'm just so upset! I asked everyone if they celebrate Easter or not, and they either make up an excuse that they have to go somewhere, or ignore me and leave somewhere!"I complained. He just stared at me. "And you're going to do it too, aren't you?"

"Haha, I wasn't going to, but if you want me to."he teased, turning on his heel.

"I'm not joking! I'm serious!"I pouted. He chuckled. I ran off in a random direction, and before I realized it, I was in the Wonderland Shopping District. I sat on a bench and watched all the happy faceless families go by.

"Why won't anyone listen to me? I just don't get it..."I mumbled to myself.

"Alice, you know I was just joking right? Joker here."White said to me as Black ran up behind him, panting.

"Damn it! Why the hell do you idiots run so fast?"Black swore under his breath, panting at the same time. White and I sweat dropped.

"Well I just want to know if you guys celebrate Easter or not!"I whined.

"Alice, there's a sort of good explanation for this... But the role holders would probably threaten to kill me if I told you."White sighed. I rolled my eyes, and somehow I spotted a cute little Maid Cafe. I kept staring at it.

"What the hell? Are you even paying attention b*tch? !"Black yelled at me. White scolded him and looked in the direction I was looking, and smiled.

"Would you like to go there Alice?"White asked politely. I looked up at him with a right lit face.

"Really? Could we?"I asked.

"Of course!It _is_ lunch time anyways."he said, nodding. The three of us went inside and...

"Welcome to our wonderful Easter Party- A-ALICE? !"the role holders shouted. They were each dressed in cute, bright, colorful clothing and wearing bunny ears, albeit the four that had ears already.

"What are you guys doing?"I asked, trying not to laugh.

"Ah! Is this the famous foreigner Alice?"a beautiful lady in her early twenties asked. She was dressed in a light pink maid outfit with a white apron, stockings, and light pink ballet flats. She wore light pink bunny ears in her blonde ponytail.

"Yes, Who might you be?"I replied. She had a sparkling radiance... And I noticed she had a face! How could this be? Unless...

"I'm Miu Takanashi! I hold the role of Happiness and Wishes! weird right? Never heard of that kind of role, right? My job is to make sure the faceless are kept happy, and I also grant wishes. Some people call me the Fairy God Mother. Anyways, it's a pleasure to finally meet you!"she said. So she is a role holder after all.

"I see. But... Why are the role holders working here?"I asked. She took me to a seat with everyone esle.

"Well, you see.. Every Easter holiday, the role holders have to come here and work in my cafe. It's a rule. My usual workers, who also have faces on contract with my magic, get a day off this day."she explained.

"Ah.. But what about the Jokers? Don't they have to work?"I asked. She smiled.

"You see, the Jokers run their own type of... Let's say evil entertainment. Mine is sorta the same, but instead of evil to everyone else, it's for my entertainment. Doesn't make sense, so I'll explain it more clearly. The Jokers don't have to work here on special conditions."she re-explained, which kinda got me lost. I just nodded.

"Miu-chan! I'm ready to work!"Ace said. He was dressed in a white and baby blue butler costume. Shouldn't he be wearing red or pink or something?

"Ah, okay! Why don't you take the Jokers' and Alice's orders?"she replied, getting out of the seat. She turned to me and smiled. "I'll be right back." and she left to the kitchen.

"Jokers! I thought I told you not to tell Alice about this!"Boris gritted through his teeth.

"We didn't tell her, we showed her!"White chuckled. Boris slammed his head on the table repeatedly. I chuckled too, and all the role holders looked at me in surprise.

"Are you enjoying this Alice?"Vivaldi asked. I nodded.

"Seeing everyone together like this makes me happy! I'm just upset that you guys lied to me though.."I pouted. They all had a look of sadness on their faces.

"Sorry Alice... But me doing paperwork or going to the hospital? Really? Not even I would believe that!"Nightmare laughed.

"So I figured.. And Elliot, your excuse was horrible. Getting carrots, like you'd ever do that unless you were to make something with them."I giggled. He blushed and his ears drooped.

"Yeah! You're all stupid! I mean, what the hell is up with those stupid outfits? You look ga-"Black started, but was interrupted when Miu-san hit him with a paper fan.

"I made those outfits! And don't you dare use curse words around this family cafe!"she scolded. She calmed down and smiled at me. "Rie-chan! Please bring out the surprise!"she called. A girl in a light blue maid outfit (similar to Miu-san's) came out pushing a cart with a colorful cake on it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you onee-san."the girl bowed. She looked about 14 or 15. She had blonde hair just like Miu.

"Okay everyone gather around the cake!"Miu called. The role holders stood around the cake, and Miu dragged me along with Rie-chan to the center. "Okay! Say Happy Easter!"

We all said Happy Easter, and a faceless took a picture of us. This was probably the best Easter I've ever had.

* * *

**So how was this story? Did you like it? Please review! Miu-chan is one of my Major characters in my latest (but not yet posted) story, Everyone Gets their Happiness! The Maid Cafe and characters are also in it too. The rest of the employees are in that story. Ahhh I talk too much ^3^ thanks for reading. For more information, check out my profile... But later, nothing on there yet -3-**


End file.
